Telecommunications applications and devices can provide communication between multiple users using a variety of media, such as text, images, sound recordings, and/or video recordings. For example, video conferencing allows two or more individuals to communicate with each other using a combination of software applications, telecommunications devices, and a telecommunications network. Telecommunications devices may also record video streams to transmit as messages across a telecommunications network.
Currently, object detection processing often use a two-step approach by training a classification model for image-level predictions without bounding boxes and using weakly labeled classification data. The processes then use the trained classification model to classify images, taking localization into account. However, these processes often result in suboptimal utilization of model parameters and present difficulties in knowledge transfer based on various mismatches between the classification operations and localization concerns.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.